


Seriously I'm At My Limit

by Ev Pocket (evpocket)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crack, Gen, Group chat, Memes, Texting, and now this fic exists, i just remembered a really funny meme i saw once that's burned into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evpocket/pseuds/Ev%20Pocket
Summary: Church posts a meme in the Blood Gulch group chat.
Relationships: Michael J. Caboose & Leonard L. Church
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Seriously I'm At My Limit

[Blood Gulch Squad, #shitposting]

Caboose: its funy becaus its an ant and it says it is going to be the pesident

Tucker: no i get that. you've just summarized the image. explain why it is funny

Grif: its anti humour there isn't supposed to be a joke

Tucker: IF THERE'S NO JOKE THEN HOW IS IT FUNNY

Caboose: becas the ant want to be pesident i alredy explaned that

Grif: yeah it's not complicated

Tucker: please... no more memes that don't make any sense...🥺

\----New Messages----

Church: Hey. Check this out.

Church: rat.png  
[An image of a hamster on a couch with the text "I can't fucking take it/seriously I'm at my limit"]  
[🤣4]

Simmons: wow kin

Caboose: )-:

Caboose: church if somthing is wrong pleas tell us we ar your frends and we support you. if you ar struggling with somthing you dont have to go throuh it alone i want to be there for you pleas take som time to recover and care for yorself... eat som cookies or pet a puppy is what i do when i am sad but if that dosnt help you can talk to me becaus i always wan to listen and help you church my best frend also is that your hamster  
[😬1]

Caboose: screenshot_1.jpeg  
[The same image sent by Church but with the text crudely edited to say "Church can do it/seriously Church is awesome"]

Church: It's not my hamster. I found the picture online.

Caboose: ok maybe we can go to pet store together and get you a hamster so you can feel better i love you you ar my best friend

Tucker: can you two not do this somewhere else?

Caboose: ok church pleas accept my frend request

Church: No, no, and also no.

Caboose: ok maybe later then

Grif: fuitgummy.png  
[🤣3]

Tucker is typing...


End file.
